Cliche School Threeshot
by zemdem2462
Summary: Summary inside. AKUDEMY DAY WOOOH     !
1. Chapter 1

Cliché School Twoshot

I own nothing but the plot.

This is for AkuDemy day. I tried to think of a good idea, but everything I thought of had already been used so why not go back to the old classics. This is, as the title says, a cliché school twoshot with Axel as the cool kid and Dem as another helpless victim of his cool-ness and charms. This is definite PWP. Obviously this and AkuDemy, but there may be side pairings. I dunno, but I'll figure it out. Ok, please enjoy my cliché school twoshot

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at the classroom door, head in my hands, as I waited for Him to walk in. He is the sexiest thing on two legs. He could make people swoon at his every action. He could enchant any one with his words and voice. His name was Axel McKinely.

I sat up straight when the previously mentioned teen entered the room. His hair was spiked in his signature style. He wore a black button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. Cherry red skinny jeans held up by a rainbow studded belt modeled his long, lean legs. His feet were safely hidden away in black sneakers. His eyebrow piercing glinted as he turned to walk to his seat, in the back right corner by the window. On his way back, his finger brushed my shoulder. My inner fanboy squealed and I didn't notice as my world started to tilt.

"Demyx?" Tilt. "Demyx." Tilt. "Demyx!" I yelped and shot straight up, just before my head hit the desk. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Eheheh, sorry Zexy. I zoned out again." He rolled his eyes.

"Naw really. You're just lucky I didn't let you stab yourself with your stud again." I nodded as I ran my fingers over the sitar shaped studs in my earlobes. There've been plenty of times that Axel's caused me to zone out and I've hit the side of my head on the desk, effectively stabbing my head. As the teacher started talking, I laid my head down onto my arms. I closed my eyes to earn some much deserved rest.

After what felt like a few seconds, I opened my eyes to find that everyone had left. Well, almost everyone. A hand rested on my shoulder and I could sense who it was, just from their touch. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to shudder as he spoke.

"You're not exactly stealthy when you look at me y'know." I winced as I felt the warmth of his breath on my ear. I felt him smirk as his hand started to rub my shoulder. "It's okay, I think it's cute. Relax, I'm not gonna do anything you won't like." I was shaking. Whether it was from fear or joy, I wasn't sure. He moved away from my ear and his other hand copied its twin and began to massage my shoulders. I began to relax as he ran his hands up and down my arms. It felt like tiny fireworks were going off in a trail behind his hand. I sighed, leaning back in my seat, and closed my eyes.

The relaxation turned into a daze, in which I paid no mind to the fact that I was in school or that this was practically the best moment of my life. All I knew was that I was happy and Axel was the cause. There was soft pressure on my lips and I cracked an eye open to find that Axel had leaned over and was kissing me.

My mind screamed at me that he was probably using me, that he would only throw me away after he got what he wanted, but I didn't care. This was happening and I would enjoy it as long as it lasted. After it was over, we'd just act like nothing ever happened, as much as it would break my heart.

Pushing him back, I stood up. He looked at me questioningly and I only smiled in response as I moved him in front of my seat and pushed him into it. I straddled his waist; arms draped around his neck, and kissed him again. Our teeth clicked against each other, but it was fine. I liked that we didn't fit together; it was like we were twisting fate to suit our own wills and I loved it. Axel's tongue slipped into my mouth and coaxed mine into action. He groaned deeply as my tongue wrapped around the ball pierced through his and gently tugged on it.

We pulled apart, panting and holding onto the moment, as Axel held my hips. I pulled my shirt off as the red-head rubbed my sides. He repeatedly bit my chest and licked over the sore spots, soothing them a little. It almost seemed like he cared, but I kicked that thought away before I could begin to like it too much.

We rocked against each other and moaned. Our hips sped up and slowed down, both satisfying and teasing. I repositioned myself, moving so I was barely kneeling on the seat, finding that it brought me more leverage and a bigger dosage of the delicious friction. The hands on my hips moved to my ass and the new placement was used to pull me closer and move me at a new angle. Everything began to speed as we reached the end. The world turned black and it was only us. Suddenly, white flashed and I felt my boxers become sticky and wet. Axel groaned and his face contorted in pleasure, I could tell he was cumming.

"Gods, that was awesome." I smiled and giggled as he pulled me against his chest. I blushed at the realization of what just happened. "I'll love you forever Demyx. Demyx. Demyx." He kept repeating my name and I realized that it wasn't his voice. I frowned as someone shook me violently.

"Demyx, get up!" I squeaked and sat up when my teacher yelled at me.

"It was….all a dream?" I murmured and my teacher scoffed.

"Yes it was and I would like if you didn't make a habit of dreaming in my class.

"I'm sorry . Uhmm, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked, noticing the problem my rather nice dream had left me with.

"Yes, you may." I quickly made my way to the bathroom.

Little did I know, I was being followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Revision: Apparently there were a lot of typos, which is ok cuz I was up uber late typing this. I think I fixed them, but I'm not totally sure. To those who're made about the Zemyx action in this chapter, I apologise. I know you're expecting AkuDemy, and you'll get that soon, but you gotta live with this. I like this pairing and this is an integral part of the story.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Oh god, I feel like a biiiitch. Everyone's all happy and totally lovin' this story and I've been totally ignoring it.I am like totally crying tears of joy. You guys are soooo sweet thank you so much for hanging in there for this. Ok *wipes tears away* I've got my bag of jolly rancher jelly beans and I'm gonna get this shiz done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 2~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I was safely inside the bathroom, I turned around to find-"Zexion?" The blunette rolled his eyes and crossed his black sleeved arms over his chest.

"I only followed you so people wouldn't think you're some dork who has to get himself off in the bathroom." I blushed and smiled. "Oh don't get all mushy on me now, just get your shit done." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Zexy, you sound more depressed than usual." Black-lined eyes strayed away from mine.

"It's nothing, just do it."

"No, tell me. Don't bottle up your feelings, you might explode. What would I do with my weekends if you weren't there to read to me and explain really weird movies." His murmured answer surprised me.

"You'd be riding a red-head like a cowboy and basking in the after glow in front of his 40 inch plasma screen right before he kicks you out without so much as a goodbye."

"Why are you being so mean Zexy. You of all people should know not to judge people, that's so rude and in-"

"Yes I can say that because I've been there. As soon as I saw how much you liked him I wanted to warn you, but you were too happy and I was too damn soft-hearted to tell you anything. You wonder why so many people love him while others sneer in disgusted? Those sneering ones, they're like me, he fucked them and threw them away. Pretty boys are just toys that break after one use and get thrown away. Boys like you might get a few more days than us,but that's just because he can fuck you and you can fuck him back. It'd be over within a week." His small pale face was suddenly the shade of a ripe tomato, but I couldn't if it was from the embarrassment or the anger. Probably both.

"I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't fucking know. You didn't know because I didn't want you to know. Just like I didn't want you to know about this." He swiftly pulled up those black sleeves to reveal scars and scabs scattered about his forearms. As if that didn't shock me enough he pulled up his shirt to reveal his belly and I felt tears spring to my eyes. All over his stomach were words, put downs actually. Fat, dumb, sick, vampire, those were a few of the milder ones. The one that really got to me was over/around his belly button, kill yourself.

"Why would you do that Zexy?"

"Because people are petty and you're a fucking idiot sometimes." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I could see the frustration in Zexion's eyes. "You really don't get it do you?" I shook my head.

"What're you talking about?"

The slighter male seemed to think really hard about his next move. The next thing I knew, small soft lips were on mine. "Please just…pretend I'm him for a little while, ok? Just close your eyes and think of him, I won't make a sound. It'll be almost like you're really with him." Tear shined eyes stared into mine and I felt my heart ache. I moved one arm around his waist and cupped his cheek with the other hand.

"No Zexy, I'll pretend it's you and you can make all the noise you want. I think I get it now, you like me. That's ok, I think I like you too. I'm not sure, but this is defiantly gonna help me decide." My kind words earned me the sweetest, tiniest smile I had ever seen. My heart melted at the sight of that smile and I knew that was nothing I would ever feel with Axel. Sure, he'd be fun for one night, but I could actually try out a relationship with Zexion. Who knew, I'd been going after the wrong guy when the right one had been next to me the whole time.

"You sure? You don't hafta do this out of pity, I'll be ok on my own."

"And I'm not, I really wanna do this."

I hushed him with another kiss and lifted his tiny frame. Without even a glance back, I walked us back into a stall, sat the toilet, and held the door shut with one foot. The bluenette tasted like coffee, dark chocolate, and….cotton candy? Just as the odd thought entered my mind, my tongue brushed against an odd wad of something. The vague thought that it was where the cotton candy flavor was coming from flew through my brain, but by the time I could've investigated, it was smooshed on the wall. We were content to just make out in the bathroom on some silent mutual agreement that the fun stuff could wait until we got home, or at least my place.

Yeah,so this is a threeshot now cause for some reason my brain won't let me end this. Don't worry I won't make you peeps wait nearly as long as you had to for this 's another surprise guest and next chapter and for bein' so nice and waiting for my slow ass to type this, I'm even gonna work on an alternate ending. Seriously, I thought no one liked my stories until I read those reviews and they've prompted me to try and work on my other stories. I also have ones I need to get up on here including one with Lion!Axel who has a pride that's in danger. That's probably my favorite idea right now besides my invader Zim Mpreg so after this one (read: as I'm typing this one) I'll be working on those and getting' them up. Really guys please R&R cause that's the only reason I'm writing again and I'm soooo sorry about this long ass author's not.


	3. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

Zemdem2462


End file.
